Rain Revised
by DecievedDreamer
Summary: Well, I told you guys I'd update it and fix it up, so here's the end result. Hmm, summary.Guess you'll have to read and find out. :


"Whoa! That was bright!" Kate screamed, as a flash of lightning filled the sky.

It was four in the afternoon and the girl had yet to see any signs of civilization anywhere. In fact, she hadn't seen a single car since she had last left the city, and that was a little over an hour ago. She took a swig of water and looked at the road ahead of her. It was pouring! The road was just about flooded, but she pressed on through the storm. Her favorite band was going to play a concert and she sure as hell wasn't going to miss it; not over a little water. She absolutely loved System of a Down. They wrote the most unique songs. She had first heard of them back in 8th grade, and had gotten hooked ever since. Taking another swig of water, she flipped stations on the radio around a bit. She turned the old knob a bit before she came up with Fleetwood Mac's 'Edge of Seventeen'. Kate loved all kinds of music, but nothing compared to the group that she would see in a few short hours.

Another bolt of lightening went off, filling the sky once again. A grumble of thunder followed shortly.

"Don't you dare ruin my concert" she quietly warned.

Driving on, her mind began to ponder on things that were important, and things that were not so important. Kate made a mental list…

Important:  
Upcoming Spring Break. Oh yeah baby. One full week of nothing but the beach. She had been studying her ass off for weeks in college. It was like all anyone ever did in college was study. Mr. Bellows, her psychology teacher, had been a real dick. Rumor had it around campus that he hadn't gotten the promotion he'd been wanting, so come time for class with him, if you so much as looked at him wrong, he'd give you trouble. God, she hated Mr. Bellows, the over zealous bastard.

Kate sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. The beach had always been a pretty calming place for her. Just waves and sunshine. She had been meaning to get a tan, and now she finally had the time to do it. Her pale skin gave her a porcelain complexion, and to most that was a good quality, but she didn't want to look SO pale all the time. Yes. A break was important. No Mr. Bellows to ride her ass for at least a week.

Her mood began to dimmer as her mind wandered over to the not so important part of her list.

"Cody." she sighed. "Cody…Cody…Cody."

What a jerk. Never in her life had she met someone who was as self-centered as that idiot. He only thought of his damn self. Cody wanted this. Cody wanted that. Let's all stop what we're doing and listen to all that is man. Cody. It hadn't started off with him being completely selfish and unthinking. Kate didn't even associate herself with relationships she knew would only crash and burn. Sure, most did that kind of thing for fun, but it hardly seemed like her idea of fun. Everything had seemed alright though in the beginning, until he went on about him and his ex's problems, and how wrong she had been to leave him. Kate would often sit with him and listened to all that he had to say. She knew that some people needed to be listened to, but after a while, the same thing got old, and Kate had never been one to be tied down in situations that made her feel uncomfortable, especially not by her own doing. She eventually told him that enough was enough, and they split after about five months.

Not wanting to dwell on that subject, she cleared her throat and got down to the things that were the most important. The things in her life that made her smile.

Her car, for instance, was the best car, in her opinion, in the entire world. You couldn't get her to trade it if you waved a million dollars in front of her face. Her friends had told her to get a newer, more up to date car. Her mother had even mentioned that it would be easier if she bought a cheap used car that would do for the time being, but the moment Kate had laid eyes on it, she fell in love. Sure, it had cost her thousands of dollars to fix up, but when all was said and done, no one had anything negative to say about her new car. It was beautiful. A 53' corvette with a great engine. Fast car. Very fast car.

She stepped on the gas pedal a little more to prove a point to herself.

It was strawberry red and had a very nice white leather interior. The AC was great and her radio, well, that was a story all on its own. Her stereo could blast so loud that sometimes her friends would tell her to turn it down or the windows might shatter. Yes, it had taken a while to get the car in top shape, but it was definitely worth it.

The windows began to become noticeably foggy. Straining her eyes, she glanced at the road up ahead and realized that it was getting very hard to see ahead of her. Playing it cool, she cranked up the A.C. and waited for the windows to clear. She shivered a little as the cold air forced its way across her skin, tickling the hairs on her arm and making them stand on end. Slowing the car to about 25, she craned her head to look up at the sky, and breathed out a huff. It really couldn't get any darker. It was if there weren't even any clouds. Just a thick black shield that loomed above.

'Damn. The weather's pretty bad' she thought.

More lightening could barely be seen over the trees, but the thunder was audible enough to tell her that the weather was, by no means, getting any better.

'I hope this doesn't ruin the concert. Maybe by the time I get there it'll clear up.'

She sighed, and a yawn escaped her throat. This had already been a long drive, and the rain wasn't helping.

"Good lord…" she muttered and flipped the radio tuner around a bit. She found an old song about love and heartbreak and decided she could stand it, considering there was nothing else on the other stations.

'I need some C.D's' she thought.

She pulled her attention back to the road, and blinked her eyes. A boy was standing in the middle of the road no more than 30 feet from her. Kate's eyes widened as the boy made no signs of moving as her car sped towards him. Without thought, she turned hard to the left, the car swerving off balance. She immediately wretched the wheel right in a panic and hit the breaks, spinning completely around. Ready to scream, Kate pulled the emergency break and the car finally screeched to a stop.

The hard patter of rain pelted against the car roof, and for a while, Kate sat there and fought to catch her breath. Her eyes wide and her hands shaking, she turned her head in the direction of the boy. Looking out her window, her head bobbed back and forth as she searched for him, but he was nowhere to be seem.

'What if I hit him?' she thought

"Oh my God."

Without hesitation, she threw open her door and rushed over to where she had seen him. When she came to the place where she thought he had been, her eyes danced crazily around the whole area, searching for him.

"Hello!" she called out.

She could hear her own voice drown in the harshness of the weather. She cupped her elbows with her hands and shivered. Her eyes searched longer for the boy, trailing over the thick woods around her and the road she had passed. Everywhere she looked, there was nothing but heavy rain and darkness.

Unconsciously, her mouth dropped open as her mind raced with thoughts. In shock, she told herself over and over again 'I can't have imagined him. I saw him.'

After 5 minutes had passed, she was beginning to have doubts.

'I saw a boy, right?'

Shaking her head in defeat, she turned towards her car. What was she going to do? Maybe when she didn't have rain hitting her in the face, she'd be able to think better.

Just as she went to take her first step, she heard her car door slam. Her eyes widened and before she could blink, the car raced off, only the taillights visible until they faded into the darkness


End file.
